One in a million
by Heaven Eyes
Summary: Sango and Kirara, and their adopted sister Kagome, are very rich. On their school trip to England, Kagome runs in to Inuyasha-a kind, sweet guy. But Kagura needs his help to find her sister.
1. Chapter 1

One in a million Heaven Eyes- I really like writing this fan fiction, so even if you hate it, I'm happy! R&R, please!  
  
Kirara and Sango's parents drove up to the orphanage. Kirara and Sango looked up excitedly. "Oh, Mommy, can we get a sister?" Kagome nodded. "One that's our age? With black hair, just like us? And gray-blue eyes?" Their mother smiled. "Of course! I want her to look like you, so we can have triplets instead of twins!" "Yes!" chorused the twins. They exchanged happy smiles, mirrored on both of their faces perfectly. They hopped out of the car, dancing impatiently as their parents got out of the vehicle. They crossed the street, holding hands with their parents. They entered the girls' dorm, nearly empty but for a small black-haired form slumped in a bed in the corner. The girl, hearing the door, looked up. Her gray-blue eyes shone with hope, but it quickly faded and her head slumped back down.  
  
Mr. Higurashi looked at the figure anxiously. He turned to the attendant, inquiring softly what was wrong with the girl. The attendant humphed. "That's just Kagome. She's always hoping that her family will come to get her. She never gets picked because of it." She led Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi away to meet the other girls, but Sango and Kirara remained. They exchanged glances, and then walked up to Kagome. "Hello!" They said together. Kagome looked up, startled. She hesitated a moment, then smiled. "Hi," She said shyly. "I'm Kagome. Who are you?" Sango and Kirara grinned. "I'm Sango, and this is my twin sister Kirara! We came to pick out another sister." "Oh? What do you want her to look like?" The twins grinned. "Gray-blue eyes, black hair, age of 8." Kagome looked at them in shock. They had just described her. "You mean-" "MOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYY!" The twins yelled. Their parents rushed up. "What's the matter, you two?" Their mother inquired anxiously.  
  
"We found our sister. She's perfect!" Mrs. Higurashi glanced at Kagome, who still looked rather shocked. "It's Kagome, isn't it?" Kagome nodded speechlessly. "Do you want to join our family?" Kagome nodded again. The twins grabbed her hand, towing her to the adoption desk. "Who did you pick?" Asked the attendant cheerily, as she ruffled through files. Kagome." Announced Mr. Higurashi proudly. The lady smiled down on the little girl. "Glad to see you're finally going to have a family to love you!" She handed a stack of paperwork over to Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. Sango, Kirara, and Kagome waited. When they were finished, they all skipped gleefully to the car, all wearing identical smiles.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, her internal clock informing her that it was 6 a.m. She unthinkingly did the math in her head; if she had to be at the airport at 7:30, and it took fifteen minutes to drive there, but they needed to be there fifteen minutes early for their school trip to England. She worked it out in seconds, and then yawned, "I need to be at the airport in roughly an hour." She quickly darted out of her canopy bed, thrusting aside the silvery-pink gauze curtains, stretching to wake herself up fully.  
  
She stared around her room, which had recently been painted a delicate pinkish color called 'Frosted Tulip' to match the pink carpet and pink bedspread. The doors were beautifully carved in ornate loops and swirls, with roses in the middle, whereas the rest of the door was dark mahogany. Sliver gauze curtains hung at each window, tied back with pink silk bows. Her carved mahogany desk sat it the corner, fashioned with the same pattern on the door, as was the chair. Two large, carved boxes were sitting on either side of the desk, with inlaid roses on their covers. One such box contained a stationary set, the other various amounts of jewelry. Both boxes were extremely valuable. Directly between these was a large flat- screen PC. The monitor currently showed a screensaver, Magic Knight Rayearth at the moment. The chair was the only one in the room, but many window seats littered the room. The windows' sills were so wide that Kagome had thrown cushions on each one and turned them into comfortable window seats, where one could sit easily and read.  
  
A huge mahogany entertainment center was placed on the far corner, focused between two big bay windows. It had a large place for Kagome's big screen TV, and three shelves below it for a PS2, a VCR, and Kagome's collection of games and DVDs. Two bookshelves were positioned on either side, filled with thick chapter books. Directly opposite this was a long dresser, with a huge mirror hanging above it. A large clap-lamp was standing on either side, giving off a rosy glow. The drawers sported silver handles, and were richly carved. Kagome loved her room, because she had designed it herself. Taking one last look, Kagome padded into her colossal bathroom.  
  
Since Mr. Higurashi was a successful business man, he had become very rich. At the very lest he was a multi-billionaire, and he was still making millions more. About 9 years ago, he had sold his old shrine and bought a huge mansion, with 220 rooms. Almost a third of these rooms were located in the West wing, which had been turned over to Kagome, Kirara, and Sango for their 9th birthdays. The trio had definitely enjoyed their huge section of the house, where they could have a little privacy and lots of fun. They had a weekly allowance of one thousand dollars, which the girls could spend if they wished.  
  
Kagome had saved up for 6 months to make this room into a bathroom, personally paying builders to reinforce floors and install pipes. The floor was pinkish marble, as were the counters. Pink curtains concealed the single bay window, but let sunlight filter through. Ignoring her Jacuzzi, Kagome started the shower. While the water heated, she threw her discarded pajamas down the laundry chute. Stepping into the flow of hot water, Kagome let her hair soak. She then reached for the shampoo, massaging the lather into her scalp. Remembering she had yet to pack for the 3-week trip to England, she quickly rinsed and stepped out onto a fluffy pink rug. Grabbing a white towel, Kagome dried herself, then snatched a robe and donned it before returning to her room.  
  
Once there, she pulled a suitcase out and began packing. She had gone shopping the night before with her sisters, buying enough new clothes for more than 3 weeks. Kagome looked at her selections, which included casual, dressy, and a few others. All her outfits included a sweater or coat, lest the weather turn cold. Once she had finished with clothes, she pulled out another suitcase for shoes, hair products, pajamas, robes, towels, and a collection of elastic hair bands in every color. Another suitcase was devoted to electronics; laptop, PS2, games, DVDs, CDs. Books were stored in yet another. When Kagome was finally finished, she had a total of 5 suitcases.  
  
Kagome set these by the door, then pulled on the one new outfit she hadn't packed; a short blue skirt, silver socks that went up to her knees, and a sleeveless silver blouse. She slid a blue headband into her hair, then picked up her matching silver/blue purse. She tossed a couple of credit cards and about 2,000 dollars in cash into her wallet, then stuffed it in her purse. She also put in her cell phone, pencils, and all her makeup. To complete the outfit, she donned silver-toed blue ankle boots. She lugged all of her bags into the elevator down the hall, then ran back to her room to grab a pink notebook and matching journal. She got into the elevator and let it take her to the ground floor. Kikyo saw that her bags were put into Kirara's sapphire-blue jaguar convertible. After a hurried breakfast with her sisters, she slid into the back seat of the car.  
  
They made only one stop, when they picked up their friend Ayumi. She was positively ecstatic with joy about the trip. The best part, she said, was that you had no parent/teacher supervision. They already had 4 members to their group, but there was a all-guy school coming with them. It was assumed that they would be paired with 4 guys. But the second they could, they agreed to ditch the males and take off for the mall. Unless they were cute.......  
  
When they finally got to the airport, they loaded their bags containing clothes onto the conveyor belt and proceeded to turn their tickets in to the clerk. Suddenly Kagome was sent sprawling, having just bumped into a guy. He turned around, offering his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked. Kagome let him help her up and collect her bags. She looked up, catching a glimpse of golden eyes set in a handsome face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven Eyes- Great! Everybody is happy! And Miroku and Sango are going to hit it off...soon! R&R!  
  
She stared, because golden eyes were not common, and he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen. He didn't notice, because he was doing the same thing. He was nervous for a moment, then regained his natural calm. "Hi," he smiled, making her heart melt. "I'm Inuyasha. Are you okay? I really didn't mean to knock you over." "I'm fine, thanks. By the way, I'm Kagome..." Inuyasha couldn't help noticing that she was blushing, and she was still staring at him. Suddenly the announcer called. "All people with tickets to plane number 5674 need to board immediately. I repeat, all people boarding plane 5674 need to do so."  
  
"THAT'S OUR PLANE!!!!!!!!" The whole group skittered off to flight 5674, bumping into each other. A redhead went off entirely in the wrong direction until Inuyasha had dragged him back. ("This way, Shippo!") Sango and Ayumi, who had gotten on before Kagome, were sitting together. Kirara was sitting with a tall redhead (Inuyasha had called him Shippo), and he must've been cute because she was flirting outrageously with him. There was only one seat left, and it was right next to... Inuyasha.  
  
She stiffened. Ayumi and Sango were sniggering madly, and Kagome made a note to do something horrible to them later. She walked slowly down the isle, completely breathless. She stopped beside his seat. "I.....um......" She steeled herself carefully. "Can I sit here?" She asked, beet red. He looked up, startled. Then he slowly nodded. "Uh...Yeah." She lowered herself stiffly into her seat, totally aware of the hot guy sitting next to her. If he noticed, though, he didn't show it.  
  
About an hour later, Inuyasha was reading his magazine with something thumped his shoulder. Kagome, it appeared, had fallen asleep, head on his shoulder. He sat perfectly still, afraid to wake her. This continued for another hour, but the person in front of Inuyasha was listening to the ocean on a personal CD player. He began to drift off, and before he knew it, his head was resting on Kagome's. She didn't stir, and they both fell sound asleep.  
  
Kirara, sitting in front of Sango and Ayumi, was distracted from Shippo by a soft tug on her sleeve. She turned, giving her sister and friend a questioning glance. They pointed to Kagome, overcome with giggles. Kirara stared, then cracked up. She nudged Shippo, whispering something in his ear. He turned to where the girls were pointing, and looked completely astonished. After a second he was having the same reaction. "Big old softie!" He grinned. He then engaged Kirara in a second conversation.  
  
Sango reached over and waved her hand in front of the sleeping couple's faces. Neither stirred, and she signaled Ayumi, who was ready with her digital camera. She managed to get about 25 shots, all perfectly adorable. She was so overcome with giggles that she almost awoken Kagome. The girl moved slightly, snuggling closer to Inuyasha. He put an arm around her shoulder, completely unaware that he and Kagome were getting closer, and closer....  
  
10 hours, 345 snapshots, and 3 million giggles later, Inuyasha and Kagome were awakened by the announcer saying that it was time to land. They were practically intertwined in each others' arms by then, and their lips were nearly touching. They both opened their eyes at the same time, trying, sleepily, to register their surroundings. When they saw their position, they positively freaked. Kagome was blushing furiously, as was Inuyasha. Ayumi and Sango were overcome with hysterics, practically crying in their seats. Shippo and another of Inuyasha's comrades, Miroku, were grinning. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kagome and Inuyasha started at the same time, but they were distracted by the thump as the plane landed. Kagome stumbled, falling into Inuyasha. For one breathtaking moment their lips met, then they were pulled apart by another thump. They stood shakily, not realizing what had happened at first. Ayumi, fortunately, had her camera set. She had accidentally pressed the button, capturing the moment perfectly. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, then began to turn a vibrant shade of red.  
  
"Look, Kagome, I...um..." Inuyasha mumbled, not quite sure what to say. The words popped out of their mouths at exactly the same moment. "Sorry." They both blushed, then grinned. They both started laughing at the same time, quite happy. Kagome understood that he wasn't angry, and vice versa. Little did they know that a girl with dark hair was glaring angrily at Kagome from the back of the plane. Kagura's nails dug into her palms. That little wench! How dare she even go near the guy Kagura had chosen...He was the only thing that could help her now! She needed to ask him a few questions, and this wench was going to ruin it! This was her chance to regain the only person left in her beloved family, her chance to regain hope, strength, and happiness. She wouldn't let Kagome get him! She doesn't need anymore happiness, she told herself grimly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven Eyes here! I redid the last paragraph in chapter 2, so read it! I've figured it out. The main characters are Kagura, Kagome, and Inuyasha. R&R, please! Oh, and I wanted to notify Inuyasha anime viewers that episode 96 is an ADORABLE Rin/Sesshoumaru episode!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagura had always hated the rich, popular, and smart Higurashi sisters. They were incredibly pretty, and never got into trouble. They were always surrounded by cliques of girls, all chattering excitedly about guys, fashions, or grades. Nobody ever talked to Kagura. The first 2 years of high school, she had sat in the corner desks of classrooms, staring out of the windows anxiously. She talked little, but after those first 2 years, she never talked to anyone. Nobody knew why, but Kagura, never talkative, now was totally silent.  
  
Only Kagura knew why, and she never told anybody. Nobody knew the reason she was so protective of belongings. Kagura had never told anyone that, either. It had started when her younger sister, Mira, had been adopted by a rich couple who desired a child.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagura stared out the orphanage door, watching the only family she had drive away in the rain. She ran out into the downpour, making her way to the massive oak she and Mira had found 3 years before. She scrambled up the trunk, ignoring scraped shins and elbows. She climbed all the way to the top branch, where she sat staring into the distance. She remembered the days Mira had spent in the tree with her, imagining with her childish mind, letting her thoughts wander. Kagura was thinking of the parents she had once had. She could remember them, though Mira could not. But it was painful for Kagura, to remember the tragedy which had stolen her happiness forever. Her tears mingled with the rain, hitting the branch she was sitting on with soft plunks.  
  
Nobody understood her. The employees whispered that she was mad. She had heard them whispering. "She only talks to her sister and animals. She never cries. Ever!" One had said, thinking she couldn't overhear their conversation. When she had raised this subject with Mira in the oak tree, her sister had simply rolled over and said, "It's because you've cried too much, Kagura. It isn't your fault-it's just that your pain doesn't effect you. Only your loved ones' pain can, and does, effect you."  
  
Mira had been wise in that sort of way, as if she were the older sister instead of the younger one. Kagura's faded smile, not used for over 3 years, crumbled into sobs. That had taken her away, her little sister. She had not wanted to go; they did not want an older child, such as Kagura. Mira had kicked and fought, saying that if her sister did not go, she would not. They convinced her with a lie that if she went to sleep, her sister would be taken to where she was. She had willingly obeyed, believing they would keep their word.  
  
But they had lowered her into the car, and taken what was left of Kagura's soul, her peace, her joy, with them. The only reason she lived was for Mira, her dear, dear little sister... Now she had nothing to live for. Kagura's parents had given their lives to save their children. Kagura could still remember her father's cracked voice telling her to take care of her little sister, and to be with her always. She had promised she would. She had broken her promise to her father. She had let her parents down. But most of all, she let Mira down.  
  
At their first week in the orphanage, 4 years before, she had left her 3- year-old sister on the playground to fetch a jump rope. When she returned, there was a small clique around her sister, all older girls. They were teasing her, kicking and pinching, tormenting the small wisp of a child. Kagura's fury had mounted; she had beat every one in fair fights, and did not have a scratch. Later that day, her sister had made her promise never to leave her again. "I won't, Mira," she had whispered, holding her close. "I will never leave you."  
  
And now she was alone. She had no one, not even a doll. All she had were memories and dreams. Separated from her soul, she had lost the will to live. If employees noticed her steady decrease in eating, they did not mention it. They never cared. No one ever did. When she had just turned 14, she was sent a letter from her sister's adopted family. Kagura had opened that letter with hope, wishing with all her heart that they had decided to let her visit. Her heart fell to the floor, shredding her last inch of hope to slivers.  
  
Dear Kagura, Mira has fallen ill. She requests your company immediately, and it's her last request. She needs to see you, for she will die within a year or so. We will let you live with us if you will grant her final wish.  
  
Sincerely, The Shiroi family  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Kagura's eyes stung, brimmed with tears. I won't let it happen! She thought. I'll find out who killed the rest of my family. And then I can rest, and go to heaven to meet Mira. 


End file.
